Life After Kohona High: Fame ain't so Bad
by phoenixfire211
Summary: Squeal to Kohona high: My personal hell. A year has past. Everything is finally going right for the gang. Sakura's band is slowly rising in fame, Sakura and Sasuke are together. To bad some enemies never stay down. And sometimes you cant outrun your past.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back amigos?**  
**Im sorry it took so long!**

**drum roll pleasee**

**Congratulations to forever-will-love2112 **

**missing nin it is. **

**you know why? I could sooo see it being an actual band name, and its all naruto-eyy.**

**Gotta say though, gosh it was hard to pick. Thanks heaps to everyone he suggested something! And to everyone who support Kohona high my personal hell, thanks again, and I hope you like this.**

**The first chapter is just an establishing one, though it was well needed :P:P**

**To any new peeps, this is a squeal to my story Kohona high: My personal hell, just so it isnt to confusing**

**1 year Later...**

**SAKURA POV**

It had been just over a year since my crazy ass most awesome friends in the whole god damn universe had hijacked national Television to proclaim my innocence and what a year it had been.

Ever since the stunt on breakfast tv, which surprisingly, people DO watch, (I know, I would rather stab myself in the eyeball, or have a personal biology tutoring session with good old Orochimaru-sensei then watch that crap), our band 'Missing Nin' had been near the top of the charts ever since.

Who would have thought that the new found fame would all be brought on because we broke into a tv station and hijacked the show? Well, that and the amazing managing skills of our lazy yet brilliant manager Shikamaru, or the makeup and fashion consultant turned popluar designer Ino( I have to say that, other wise she will kill me).

And the constant support from the biggest music giant in Japan, Uchiha corp or course.

The fact that two of our band members were dating the co owners helped a little to.

**

* * *

**

"Moona you bitch! Your a soo freaking late again!" I screamed into the phone for what seemed like the hundred time this week.

Gaara, Kankuro and I were kind of sick of getting to practice to find that Moona had once again not showed up.

"We have a concert tomorrow! Seriously!" I hissed while the other two nodded.

"Immaaa sorrry!" She wailed into the reciever.

"What could you possibly be doing that is important than this?" I groaned.

"I'm out with Ita-kun you asshole if you must know." She whispered into the phone, obviously trying to be descreet.

"Are you telling me your out with Itachi again? For like the fourth time this week? Can't you two keep your hands off each other for like three hours?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Sak! I'm hardly ever with Ita-kun anymore!"

It was true. With their recent jump in fame it had been none stop touring and concerts and interveiws and god knows what else for the past 6 months. Who ever said being a japanese idol was easy was a lying bitch.

Much like my lovestruck best friend here.

"Naww look at you! Even got yourself a pet name for Itachi. You are a whipped woman." I mocked, knowing that would piss her off the most.

"MOONA WILL NEVEER WHIPPPEDD BITCHH! what about you and Sasu-kun eyy?" She retorted loudly.

I paled. Or to be more literal. Reddened. Very much reddened

"I don't know what your talking about!" I muttered into the phone. That name was never spoken in public.

"ahaha your such a lyer. The walls in that hotel are realllyy thin." She taunted back.

I think I just passed the red stage. Maybe closer to purple.

I cursed very loudly in the receiver in every language I knew and hung up.

"Is she coming?" Gaara asked softly as I walked back. My other best friend had changed so much in the past year. About a week after the whole declaration on national television and what not, he had started dating the girl from the Television station, Yuuki, who had slowly become a part of their group. There was now a softness in his eyes that hadn't been there before her, he always looked and seemed more at peace. He wasn't as scary as he used to be.

Only a little scary.

"Like I care." I muttered, picking up my all time favourite guitar, the one that had been given to me by some recently thawed out human ice cube, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Urhh.. Sak, we can't really practice without her. Every song has like drumming in it."

"Your face has drumming in it makeup boy!" I retorted grumpily. Wow, that was lame.

Kankuro mirrored my thoughts. "Wow, that was incredibly lame. What got your panties in a twist?"

Then he's face widened in realisation.

"Its because its been a whole day and a half since your saw ice cube isn't it?" He said, narrowly dogging my fist.

"For your information Im seeing him tonight. Not that anything has to do with that."

"Thats why your face is all red." Gaara said smiling slightly.

" I liked it better when you didn't talk." I told him glaring.

**MOONA POV**

I shut the phone smirking slightly, laughing at the thought of Sakura's embarrassment and cursing outburst. Obviously she didn't remember who it was that taught her the colourful language that she had just spewn a couple of minutes ago.

"What are you smirking about?" I looked up to meet the onyx eyes of my smirking boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around my waist. He was wearing casual clothes instead of the suit he seemed to always be wearing for stupid work, his long hair out of its usual pony tail.

Looking utterly sex god-ish. Yum.

Of course I wanted to be with him all the time. After he had basically taken over Uchiha corp he was so busy all the time.

"My potty mouth best friend." I told him.

"Ahh foolish little brothers girlfriend. Why are we talking about her now?" He muttered, turning the baseball cap I was wearing around so the visor was at the back. I liked to think It was because like with Ash Ketchum in pokemon, bad ass shit was gunna happen when the cap got turned around. It was quite ironic because I was wearing an Ash hat. Because I'm awesome and bad ass and all. No one is as bad ass as Ash Ketchum.

It was really for better acess since he was so much taller then me. But that is so much more boring. I always wanted a pokemon.

"I swear you have the attention span of a gold fish."He said, leaning in pressing his lips to mine.

"Or OCD, I haven't quite figured out which." He told me, his lips moving against mine.

If he wasn't kissing me and I could still feel my legs and all, I would have punched him for that insult.

"I-I dunno." I stuttered against his lips, inwardly cursing. Stupid Itachi was the only one who ever make me stutter.

"Did I here you yell about not being whipped a second ago." He muttered, slowly kissing down my neck.

"N-no. Dun-no what your-r talkin-g about." I moaned, trying really hard to loose control.

His smirk widened against my skin. "hn. Your such a lier." he said before moving his lips back to mine.

"And your a tease. Get off me. I have no desire for my paparazzi shots of your trying to jump me in public. Again."

"Why? You seem to enjoy it." He said laughing softly.

"I do, but that bible group of crazy ass mums on my case telling everyone I'm the spawn of satan or some shit because of it." I said grumpily.

"I think that was because you told Temari to suck a fat one on national tv, or the fact you set Karin's car on fire." He replied.

"She was trying to run me over! It was self defence!"

"The car was out of petrol, and there was no one inside." He reminded me gently.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" I asked angrily.

He laughed again. "Ah. Your an idiot. Of course I'm on your side. Im always going to be on your side." He pulled me tighter into a hug. Little did I know that Itachi had purposely taken this day off to spend it with me, not knowing if he could bare to spend it alone in an office or at home like he had every other year. He just hoped that Sasuke was doing the same.

Yeah, I missed band practice. So sue me.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"We're going home, want a lift? I feel like a pizza night." Kankuro said as we walked outside of the small studio into the backstreets of Kohona. We had bought it six moths ago, as somewhere to practice without being swamped by people.

I now lived in an apartment in the same place as the rest of the gang. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru,Neji, Kiba and Tenten, lived near us also. It was pretty awesome. Lets just say the folks were not happy when they got back from their holiday to find their pride and joy daughter had been shipped off to fat camp. Though lord help us she needed it. Nobody needs a hippopotamus as a twin sister. I was hoping that she might come home as maybe a hlaf decent human being, maybe even learned a thing or to. Well, she did. Now she knows how to count calories. She still has the personality of a troll.

"Nahh, its cool, Sasuke's going to pick me up. I have plans tonight." I answered, waving them off.

"Aww your no fun, how about you little bro?" He turned pleading to Gaara.

"I have plans with Yuuki." He answered seriously.

"You guys are no fun anymore! You have no right to live in my Bachelor pad!" He wailed.

"You really need to get yourself a girl Kankuro. A few magazines are already starting to question your sexuality. And it reaaaallly doesn't help you still insist on wearing makeup." I said smirking slightly.

"Its warpaint! Or awesome dude makup, like that scary ass western band kiss! They get heaps of girls and no one ever questions their sexuality!"

"Don't worry about it Kankuro. You attracted a lot of a certain type of girls looking like that." Gaara added.

"Certain type of girls? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself big boy and get the hell out of here. Some of us have dates to get to." I snicked.

"You two are both bitches." He said as they both climbed into his mercedes and sped off.

"Where is he.." I muttered, standing outside the studio, glancing down at my watch. It was not like Sasuke to be so late for one of our dates, especially when he had to pick me up. Usually he was early, being annoyingly overprotective.

But he was 45 minutes late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Sakura pov

It was another forty five minutes before Naruto pulled up in his bright orange mustang, grinning ear to ear as he ushered me into the car. By this time I was completely and utterly soaked, as well as in a state of panic.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled happily as I closed the door, letting a mini tidal wave of water pore into the small car.

"Thankyou sooo much. Kankuro decided to be an idiot and take the spare key." I muttered as he sped off.

"Thats all well and good, but where is you car?" He asked.

"I didn't drive, Sasuke was meant to pick me up." I replied, causing Naruto to slam the breaks on and look at me with wide eyes.

"DON'T you know SAKURA?" He yelped.

"Know what?" I yelled back over the loud tooting from the cars behind us.

He gulped, starting the car. "I don't think it is my place to tell." He whispered, wincing slightly as he felt the rising storm.

"If you don't tell me what the hell you are talking about right this instant, I will cut off something that will ultimately lead to Hinata hunting me down with a pitchfork after she gets over the embarrassment." I whispered. His hands shook slightly. Good.

"No one else knows but me and big is the day that teme saw his parents get killed. "

The bottom fell from my stomach. "What did you just say..."

"I'm so sorry Sakura.." He whispered.

"Take me to the cemetery. Now." I commanded softly, and he had the sense to listen..

**normal pov**

The rain pounded the ground, running down the hill of the cemetery, making his usually spiky hair stick to his neck in soaked clumps. His body was shaking, goosebumps covering his pale skin, every small hair along his arms standing on edge. But he didn't notice the cold. He sat on the wet grass, knees tucked to his chest, black orbs staring without blinking at the two marble carvings in front of him. He couldn't even remember how long he had sat in the pouring rain, just staring at those grave stones.

Today was the anniversary of his parents death.

Before a few years ago, before a certain someone, he would have never come down here. It was an unbearable pain, unbearable memory, he could not face. But he now had the courage. She had given him the courage.

His body shook slightly as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, an aching feeling in his chest. He felt cold, empty, alone.

He stiffened suddenly as he felt two small arm encircle his waist, feeling the slight splash of the wet ground as small figure dropped to her knees behind him, her head resting on his shoulder, her pink hair tickling his cheek.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" He mumered, his lips tugging slightly at the corner.

"Yes. But not right now. I'm sorry I wasn't here Sasuke. I'm so sorry." She whispered, tightening her grasp. He raised his head slowly, looking down the hill where he could just make out a blonde haired boy standing next to a car.

He slowing pulled his hands away from his face, his arms grasping onto hers.

"Thankyou Sakura."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, completely unaware that they were being watched.

**Sasuke pov**

I sat there in a daze for what seemed like forever, her thin pale arms the only thing keeping me warm. She pulled me up slowly, guiding me down the hill. The sun was just about to set, casting shadows across the ground. Dobe and the car had long gone, so we started the long walk home, my arm draped around her shoulder and her arm around my waist, supporting me. I was so lost. If she was not there to guide me, I don't know where I would be. Probably waking up in some deserted alleyway like every other year. I buried m face in the crook of her neck, not even realising we had reached hime until my head hit the pillow and I was out cold.

**meanwhile...**

**Neji pov**

"Neji! What is this? I said i'd meet your family, not dress like a.."

"Like what? A female?" I cut her off, rolling my eyes. Tenten was standing of me looking utterly pained in a beautiful pale pink kimono. It had taken me nearly three years to convince her to meet my presitigous family, and she planned to go in her usual baggy jeans and tee shirt.

" YES NEJI YOU MORON! I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT! GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" She screamed at the top of her voice, flapping her arms around like a bird.

"You look fine. Stop worrying." I muttered, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the car.

"Neji noo! Your fathers going to think I'm some kind of hooker in these ridiculous clothes! Why are you making me do this?" She groaned.

I sighed. Always the impatient one. "You couldn't let me do it my way. I wanted you to meet my parents so I could do this, though I was planning to do it anyway." I told her, getting down on way and pulling out a small velvet box.

She screamed. For about five minutes. Unfortunately I don't know how to speak scream, and I'm still waiting on an answer.

**Sasuke pov**

I groaned, rolling over, my head pounding. Urghh. Hangover. I sat up suddenly, unsure of wear I was. In my bedroom. Good sign. Looked down. Still had all my organs. Even better.

Then I remembered. The rain. The coldness. Then her. Sakura. I got up quickly and ran out into the lounge room. No sign of her. Dammit.

"Finally awake hey?" It urned to see her walking out of the bathroom, her wet dressed in some of my old clothes. Obviously just had a shower.

"What are you doing here?" Wow. That was rude.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Babysitting a drunk ass obviously. Seems I'm not wanted." She snapped, picking up her handbag and walking to the door.

"Wait, Sakura." I set, grabbing her hand, pulling her close.

"Your such an ass." She groaned into my shirt.

I smirked. "I know, but you love that about me."

She rolled her eyes, pushing away from me. "You know we are going to have to talk sometime about this." She muttered, causing me to cringe. I didn't like talking.

"Okay. When my head doesn't feel like its about to crack." I said, running my hand through.

"Now you know how Naruto feels every time you smack you him across the head." She said lightly, smacking my temple.

I snorted. "No sense no feeling."

My stomach growled. Sakura grinned. "Hungry? Wanna go get some food?"

I squinted. "I dunno, light hurts my eyes at the moment. "

she frowned. "As if you needed any more vampiric like qualities."

I frowned. "Shutup Sakura."

**Sakura pov**

I quickly made us both some microwavable mac and cheese as this is about the limit of my culinary skills. We ate in silence, as usual. Sasuke still wasn't much of a talker. If it wasn't for the fact that he could sing, I would be quite afraid that his vocal cords had been removed at birth. He spoke in grunts or in slightly insulting remarks. but right now he wasn't speaking at all. I'm not going to lie, my unbelievably unworldly good looking boyfriend looked a little shit at the moment. His usually spikey hair clung to his neck and he deep set circles under his onyx orbs. It was these small observations that stopped me from going chuck norris on his ass at that moment. The fact that every year he had gone through this pain without telling me fully what was going on, like he had started years ago at the cemetery hurt. But I guess the little ass kicking I was itching to give him would have to wait till later tonight, when he looked like he had joined the living again. After all, tonight we were meeting up again with all our friends that we hadn't seen in ages. Right now he looked like he had just escaped from a juvenile camp.

A hot one though

Sorrryyy ! Guess what, Im holidays for summer now! That means lots more updates !


End file.
